


Intermingling

by MollyRenata



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Crack Pairing, Cultural Misunderstandings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Medical Procedures, Needles, Oral Sex, Science, Sexual Experimentation, Spoilers, Timeskip, blue blooded aliens, gladion is afraid of needles, no pokephilia here folks, pokemon reproduction is mentioned but not elaborated on, soliera is bi and insecure about it, there's gonna be a lot of oral here folks, this is not a slow burn, ultra megalopolis is a weird place, with unsatisfactory and insufficient explanations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: A curious visitor from the world without light tries to find her way in the radiant world, but doesn't quite understand how it works. Her interest leads her to some rather drastic measures...(Please try not to take this too seriously.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This. This is a completely shameless crack ship with terrible excuses for smut.
> 
> I was inspired by the fact that Soliera and Gladion both have a hairstyle that covers one eye. (The same eye, in fact!) A couple of my friends encouraged me, and now we have this. I'm not sorry.

* * *

  
The Ultra Recon Squad had, for all intents and purposes, been disbanded. Its primary purpose was to seek the answer to the question that was Necrozma; watching over the other realms of Ultra Space was a secondary goal, and one that could easily be carried out by other trained scientists. The group's former members still kept in touch, but they went their separate ways afterward.  
  
Dulse went to the Aether Foundation in search of the truth behind Necrozma's condition. Zossie, wild-spirited and adventurous, traversed the Alola region - but ultimately returned to Dulse's side, attached to him in a way none of the others could understand. Phyco remained in Ultra Megalopolis, overseeing some of the city's important affairs for the time being.  
  
And Soliera... well, she joined the Aether Foundation, too. However, her area of research was _very_ different from Dulse's, and _much_ more important to the Foundation's conservation efforts.  
  
The people of Ultra Megalopolis didn't have any answers to this question - they had never seen fit to study it in detail, what with the rarity of Pokemon in their world. The scientists of this world had already done some research on the subject, but hadn't come up with anything concrete. Thus, with nowhere else to turn and a burning curiosity that could only be sated by hard work, Soliera set out to discover why humans had such different reproductive processes from Pokemon.  
  
Human breeding was messy, disgusting, and difficult. Though the process was enjoyable at first, it turned into something that was quite painful, and sometimes even dangerous, for the mother. By contrast, the magical creatures known as Pokemon had a simple reproductive ritual - no one had actually seen it happen, but it wasn't as messy or complicated as human reproduction, and it certainly wasn't as dangerous.  
  
Soliera had already determined how the process worked for those magical creatures. With a few rare exceptions - Salazzle, in all their depravity, came to mind - they did not engage in the same mating process as humans. There was no mess, no contact beyond a simple touch, and the results came fast and easy. No internal gestation, no sloppy coitus...  
  
She didn't envy the little beasts. They didn't get the opportunity to enjoy the _fun_ parts of reproduction.  
  
Along the way, an intriguing new field of study came up. Soliera had noticed the physical differences between herself and the people of Alola, and wondered just how similar they were. They both seemed to be of the same species, at least, but evolutionary divergence and the lack of light in the world of Ultra Megalopolis had contributed to a difference in biology. The only way to get a clear answer to this question was through testing, and there weren't many volunteers from the radiant world.  
  
That was how Soliera ended up in a quiet laboratory in the depths of Aether Paradise, the young president of the Foundation himself sitting in a chair before her, his arm outstretched on the armrest and an impatient look on his face.  
  
"Well?" Gladion sounded irritated - a common emotion for him. "Get on with it. I thought you said you've done this before?"  
  
"I need to prepare first," Soliera stated, as she put on a set of medical gloves. "If I draw your blood without appropriate preparation, there may be a risk of infection."  
  
Gladion narrowed his eyes at her - she suspected, at least, since she could only see one due to his ridiculous fringe. "...If it was one of the scientists here, we would've been done by now."  
  
Soliera breathed a long sigh, and searched for the appropriate tools - disinfectant, some cotton swabs, a hypodermic needle, and most importantly, a tourniquet. "Do you _want_ this to be a painful process?"  
  
"I don't care." Gladion's irritation had gotten worse; at this point, she'd be lucky to get a decent blood sample without it spraying everywhere. "Just get it over with."  
  
"First, you need to calm down." After placing her tools on a nearby tray, Soliera wrapped the tourniquet around Gladion's arm, making sure it was tight enough to restrict blood flow - but not enough to cut it off completely. "This is going to be rather difficult for me if you don't keep a cool head."  
  
"...Fine." Gladion took a deep breath, and averted his gaze from his arm. Despite his tough act, he seemed rather intimidated by the prospect of getting a needle; Soliera suspected that was part of his problem, but she wasn't going to admonish him for it.  
  
Instead, she focused on the task at hand. She checked for a vein, then disinfected the area and prepared a needle; she heard a slight whimper from her subject when she slid the needle beneath his skin, but she was fortunate enough to strike the blood vessel on her first attempt. She waited until the vial had filled, and-  
  
His blood was a rich, deep red. It was like nothing that she'd ever seen before.  
  
"...Your blood is red," Soliera observed, more fascinated than she'd been in a long time. "Is that... normal for the people in this world?"  
  
As she spoke, she drew a second vial; more would likely be required for the test itself, but she didn't want to torment her superior for longer than necessary. Besides, with the way he looked at her, she felt as if her job was in jeopardy anyway.  
  
"What do you think?" Gladion sounded irritated again, acting as if his subordinate was some kind of complete idiot. "Is it _that_ weird for a human to have red blood?"  
  
Soliera chose not to respond until she'd removed the needle from him; she didn't want him attacking her for what he perceived as her stupidity, at least not until he was out of danger. Once she'd bandaged the entry point and cleaned up, she answered his question, her tone as serious as she could manage.  
  
"I've never seen a human with red blood before. Remember that I'm not from this world."  
  
Gladion's expression slowly shifted to one of comprehension. "...That's right. You're from Ultra Space, aren't you?" He paused, a sudden curiosity in his visible eye. "Then what does _your_ blood look like?"  
  
"I'm not sure if I should answer you now," Soliera stated in response. "If you had told me you had red blood before this procedure, I wouldn't have believed you. You might not believe me when I tell you what my blood looks like." She paused, glancing at her own arm. "This test will require some of my blood as well. Perhaps you'd be better off seeing it for yourself?"  


* * *

  
In all his life, Gladion had never known anyone as frustrating and yet fascinating as this woman from Ultra Space. She wasn't the only one of his subordinates that was an alien, but she had the unique distinction of working in biological studies - and she'd developed the _absolutely brilliant_ idea of comparing their genetics to see how the humans of this world were different from those of her own world.  
  
The process of her drawing his blood for the test was not as painful as he'd anticipated. She had a level of focus and precision that he wished more of his subordinates could match... but the thought of needles still sparked a primal fear within him, so he reacted on instinct when she slid the needle under his skin.  
  
Fortunately for him, her curiosity about, of all things, the color of his blood had distracted him from that little issue. Her surprise had sparked a growing interest in him as well, and as annoying as it was, her explanation did make a lot of sense - he wasn't sure whether he would believe it if she just told him.  
  
Now, the expectant look that she gave him set off a series of alarm bells in his head. Just because _she_ was practiced in drawing blood didn't mean _he_ was, too - and like heck was he going to draw blood from her of all people, even if he could!  
  
After a moment of complete silence, Gladion sighed and picked up the communication device he kept on his person at all times. "...Excuse me. I need a lab assistant."  
  
The voice on the other end of the line was somewhat timid. "Ah, what sort of lab assistant?"  
  
"Perfect." Gladion recognized the voice - the best man for the job had answered his call. "Come to BT-241. Yes, that sort of lab assistant."  
  
"I'll be right there, Mr. President." The transmission died out after that, and Gladion leaned back in his seat and breathed a sigh.  
  
"Would you have been more comfortable with someone else?" Soliera asked, intrigued. "I apologize if I'm overstepping my boundaries here, but..."  
  
Gladion shook his head. "...No, it would've bothered me either way. Besides, you're the only one crazy enough to do blood tests like this."  
  
"The person who draws and the person who tests do not have to be one and the same," Soliera pointed out, raising her eyebrow - the one that was visible, and not covered up by her long hair. "It is, of course, more convenient for me this way. However, I would have left the task to another if you had so desired."  
  
"...Reassuring," Gladion muttered, half-sarcastic, as he watched the doorway. It wasn't long before the door opened and a young man stepped in - the man he'd called for this.  
  
"Ah, Soliera." The newcomer waved at her, offering a curt smile. "I'm going to guess that you're the one I'm drawing today?"  
  
Soliera nodded, and glanced over at Gladion. "May I?"  
  
"Gladly." The president pulled himself out of the seat, pacing a distance away from it; he watched as Soliera took his place, stretching out her arm in such a casual manner that he wondered how many times her blood had been drawn before.  
  
She was definitely older than him by several years, so the odds were that she was far more experienced than him. If routine blood testing was a thing in her world, for whatever reason... she certainly knew her way around the craft well enough.  
  
"...Actually, I'm kind of curious," the assistant said, his voice shy. "I don't think I've ever drawn blood from one of you guys before... is it, um, any different from..."  
  
"Yes," Soliera replied, humming. "The president was interested as well. If he can't see from his position, I'd like to show him the vial first."  
  
"I can see." To emphasize his point, Gladion stepped closer, though he focused his attention on the equipment rather than Soliera - he did _not_ want to watch her get pricked by a needle. "...She was surprised, you know. When she saw my blood..."  
  
The assistant didn't respond, too focused on his preparations. Soliera diverted her attention from him, instead looking at Gladion; there was something about her demeanor that had changed with the presence of another in the room, and the young president could not, for the life of him, figure it out.  
  
The room fell silent as the procedure was carried out. A mirror of what had happened with Gladion before, though Soliera noticeably winced when the needle went under her skin; either she wasn't as experienced as he thought, or the assistant's precision was not as good as usual today. That man was the only person on-site that was any good at this, much to Gladion's chagrin - on the rare occasions he'd had blood tests, he was more often subjected to one of the less skilled doctors, and it didn't help his fear of needles any.  
  
Still, as the vial filled, Gladion's attention turned to it. He was used to seeing blood, having received - and given - a fair number of nasty scrapes during his time working for Team Skull; this was nothing like anything he'd ever seen before, something he would have deemed beautiful if it wasn't coming from the veins of a person.  
  
A deep shade, the same as his own, but the color was different - _very_ different.  
  
"... _Blue_ ," Gladion murmured, half to himself. "Your blood is blue... I can't believe it."  
  
In retrospect, it should have been obvious. Everything about the other world's people was some shade of that color - their skin, their eyes, and in Soliera's case, even their hair. Despite this, the fact still came as a surprise to Gladion; he'd _never_ imagined a human with literal blue blood, even with all the knowledge he'd garnered from his mother's experimentation with Ultra Wormholes.  
  
Truly, the people of Ultra Megalopolis were a most fascinating mystery.  
  
"Blue blood?" The assistant had been too focused on his work to say anything during the procedure, but once he stopped off the second vial, he took a look at it himself. "Huh... it _is_ blue. Is that... um, is that the case for everyone from your world...?"  
  
Soliera watched as the young man finished up, removing the needle from her arm and bandaging her; she seemed unperturbed. "It is. If you want proof, take samples from Dulse and Zossie as well."  
  
"I... I think I'll pass, thanks." The assistant's face flushed, and he looked away from Soliera as he washed his hands in the nearby sink. "They, uh... if they _need_ blood tests, I'll do it, but..."  
  
A concerning thought rose in Gladion's mind at the mention of that. His subordinates from the other world were all in good health, but there was always the chance that they could be seriously injured; if one of them lost a significant amount of blood, they would need a transfusion, but-  
  
Perhaps Soliera's research wasn't so crazy after all. It could have important medical applications for those residents of Ultra Megalopolis who came to live in this world, however few they were.  
  
"...This blood is for you, correct?" the assistant inquired, as he looked back at Soliera. "Are you going to be using it immediately, or...?"  
  
"I think I should rest first." Soliera rubbed her arm, taking care not to touch the bandaged area. "Even if it's a small amount, I've still lost blood. I can't perform at my best like this." She offered a smile. "Please mark them and take them to my laboratory. I have the appropriate facilities there."  
  
The assistant looked between the four vials that had been collected, then gave a hum of acknowledgment. As he worked, the blue-skinned - and blue- _blooded_ \- woman turned her full attention to Gladion, her expression solemn all of a sudden; was there something on her mind?  
  
"...What is it?" Gladion asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Soliera narrowed her eyes in response - he guessed, as he could still only see one of her eyes.  
  
"Depending on the differences in our blood chemistry..." Her voice was a little quieter than it had been. "It may be dangerous to transfuse between individuals from different worlds. If one of us becomes severely injured, then..."  
  
"I was just thinking of that myself." Gladion pressed a hand to his forehead, the other coming to rest on his hip. "It would be bad. _Very_ bad. I'm not sure if I'd be able to help much in that case... or really, _anyone_. You'd be completely on your own."  
  
"It isn't a comforting thought, but..." Soliera pulled herself out of the seat, and rubbed her arm again. "This is what we signed up for when we came to live in this world. I can't speak for the other two, but I don't regret my decision." She paused, smiling once again. "I will do my best to support you and your organization, Mr. President."  
  
There was a sincerity to her tone that made Gladion's heart stir. He wasn't quite sure why, but Soliera's unwavering loyalty evoked _some_ kind of feeling in him - pride, perhaps, or the simple joy of knowing that he could trust her not to cause too many problems. She had left her home behind, with the full knowledge that she might not return alive, just for the sake of carrying out a duty that no one had asked her to do... and that, in his eyes, was a truly admirable thing.  
  
"...Your devotion is appreciated." Gladion watched as his assistant left the room; there really were too few people in the Aether Foundation who took his authority seriously, and he _hated_ living in the shadow of his mother. "If you or one of the others comes to life-threatening harm, I'll do what I can. It won't be much, but I can promise that I'll try."  
  
"And that is all I would ask for," Soliera said, and then she glanced at the door. "...His performance left something to be desired. He seemed rather nervous, so perhaps that was the cause..."  
  
Gladion shook his head. "Do you want to take over for him? I can arrange for that." He didn't want to say it out loud, but he was still impressed by her performance on him; she was definitely better than even his best regular doctor.  
  
"If you wish me to, I shall," Soliera responded, dead serious. "I would prefer to remain in my current field, but I would not be opposed to changing."  
  
"...Part-time, then," Gladion suggested, amused despite himself; she really _was_ eager to please. "I'll call you if I need tests done."  
  
"An acceptable compromise." Soliera nodded once, appearing satisfied with this arrangement; she stepped over to the door, and pressed the button to activate it. "I'll get some rest. You should do the same."  
  
Gladion said nothing in response; after Soliera left the room, he considered the situation he'd placed himself in. Even if it was for the sake of his more squeamish subordinates, he had still offered his own blood for her test, and that alone was a terrifying prospect. She could be trusted, that much he was sure of - but still...  
  
He just hoped that the results of her experiment would be worth the effort. Whatever she found out, it would, at the very least, change everyone's perspective forever - for better or for worse.  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no smut in the first part, just needles. Sorry to disappoint. (It'll be coming up shortly, though. Don't worry!)
> 
> Again: this is NOT a slow-burn fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some experiments are best left unmentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the porn.
> 
> This one's quite a bit longer. I probably won't keep consistent with chapter length for this fic. (It's not really a serious fic to begin with...)

* * *

  
The first round of testing came up with some very interesting results indeed. From what Soliera could tell, the genetic makeup of the two samples was the same; both were undeniably human, with everything that entailed, and it put to rest one of the more important questions - but raised another one, the question of how two people from completely different worlds had grown to be, for all intents and purposes, identical species.  
  
The next issue was the material composition of the samples. Given the difference in color, Soliera had expected the materials in the blood to be different, but it wasn't quite how she'd imagined; there was some sort of pigment in her own blood that was missing in Gladion's, perhaps explaining the difference in color. It wasn't something she'd ever noticed before, even when she did her own testing back in her own world, perhaps because it wasn't relevant then, and there was nothing to compare it to.  
  
She had no idea how this pigment would have developed, or what purpose it served. The most obvious assumption would have been because of her world's lack of natural light, though that still didn't explain why it existed.  
  
Either way, the conclusion was one that Soliera considered positive. If a blood transfusion were necessary, blood from someone of this world could likely be used without harm; there was still the issue of type matching, but that was something that could be done outside of this test.  
  
After placing a testing order for her former teammates, Soliera went straight to the president's office to inform him of her findings. As one of the subjects of this test, he deserved to know the results first.  
  
When she arrived, the door opened immediately in response to her presence. She wondered if Gladion had been anticipating her visit.  
  
"...Well?" The young president turned to face his subordinate as she stepped into his office; the door slid shut behind her at his command, locking to prevent any unwanted interruptions. "What did you find out?"  
  
"More than I thought I would," Soliera replied, trying to dampen her excitement a little. "First, a very important detail. You may have seen the orders already, but... I would like to have Dulse and Zossie tested for their blood types."  
  
Gladion raised an eyebrow, curiosity plain on his face. "...Why, exactly?" He paused. "And did you test your own blood as well?"  
  
"I have." Soliera gave a small nod, and she couldn't help a smile as she continued. "The issue of blood transfusion may not be a problem after all. The chemical composition was... more similar than I'd thought."  
  
"Huh... interesting." Gladion inspected Soliera, his gaze sweeping over her body. "What caused the difference in color, then?"  
  
Soliera looked away, suddenly feeling self-conscious; she hadn't gotten to _that_ part of her report yet, so why did she already feel this way? "...It's a pigment in our blood. I hadn't noticed before, but..."  
  
"So in other words, _you're_ the odd ones," Gladion said, humming; she knew him well enough not to take offense. "That does solve the transfusion issue. I'll set up tests for the other two as soon as possible."  
  
Ah, that was why. It was because the other subject was about to come up.  
  
"There is... one other issue I'm curious about," Soliera stated, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I've confirmed that our genetics and our blood are similar enough. However, this does not answer the question of how one body would react to the other's fluids. We could test with blood, but I fear that would be unethical... I believe it would be best to test with sexual emissions instead."  
  
At first, it seemed as though Gladion hadn't heard her. Then, he gave her a thousand-mile stare, his face turning a brilliant shade of red; it reminded her of when she'd first seen his blood, settling inside the two vials she'd drawn from his arm, and she wondered what had gotten him so riled up all of a sudden.  
  
"You... want... _what!?_ " Gladion stuttered, his hands shaking as he blinked at her. "Sexual... emissions... you mean you want to... what- why- why would you say something like that to _me!?_ "  
  
"... I suppose you won't be volunteering, then." Soliera felt a little disappointed; she couldn't explain why, but she had hoped that he would acquiesce to her request. "Is there anyone else within the Foundation that you could recommend? I would prefer a male, but a female is acceptable too."  
  
"That's..." Gladion shook his head violently, then went right back to staring at her. "That's not the point! Don't you realize what you just requested? That isn't something you can just _test!_ It's not- you just walked into my office and asked if you could have sex with me or one of my subordinates! What the- _what is wrong with you!?_ "  
  
Soliera hadn't expected _that_ intense of a reaction from Gladion, and she flinched a little once he was done exploding at her. She still didn't understand what he was so upset about, and feared that she wouldn't be able to get an answer from him in this state; recalling how she'd calmed him before, she decided that an explanation of her viewpoint was in order.  
  
"...It seems there's been a misunderstanding," Soliera said, her voice quieter than she'd intended; she was still somewhat intimidated. "I will admit that my understanding of this world's societal view on sexual subjects is lacking. However, please understand that in my world, we are open about the subject - it is an important biological process, required for the continuation of our species."  
  
This seemed to appease Gladion somewhat, and he took a quick breath before looking away from her. "...A cultural misunderstanding..." He still looked agitated - she could see his hands trembling, unchanged from before. "...I'll see if I can get anyone on board for it. If- if I can't, I'll volunteer... myself... again."  
  
This had to have been a difficult decision for the young president. As little as Soliera understood, she recognized now that sex wasn't an openly-discussed subject in this world; though he was getting to be the age that one would start looking for mates in her own world, it was clear that things were _quite_ different here. She felt bad for humiliating him, even if it had been by accident.  
  
"...My apologies." Soliera tried to meet Gladion's gaze; it didn't work, as he was determined to look away from her. "If I had realized how much it would upset you, I would not have mentioned this. I did not intend to offend you."  
  
"It isn't your fault," Gladion insisted. "You didn't know." He breathed a sigh. "...And I didn't know, either. I had no right to get so angry. I should apologize, too."  
  
Now _that_ was a rare occurrence. In the brief time she'd known him, Soliera had learned that Gladion was incredibly stubborn, and hated showing specific emotions; he was quick-tempered, and it often took him a while to make him realize when he was wrong. Dulse and Zossie had both told her that the young president was actually quite soft on the inside - she'd caught a glimpse of that in his fear of needles, but an apology from him was still unprecedented.  
  
"Thank you, but... it isn't your fault, either." Soliera attempted a smile, though she wasn't sure if Gladion even noticed - he hadn't given up staring at the wall. "It was a simple misunderstanding, and I think we should try to put it behind us." She took a hesitant step forward. "If the volunteer isn't comfortable with direct sexual contact, there are other ways to obtain a sample of fluid. However, they must take care to deliver the sample to me, and not one of the other two."  
  
This got Gladion's attention, and he finally looked back at her. "...Excuse me? Has that happened before?"  
  
"With other... less volatile testing materials, yes," Soliera explained. "It wasn't a problem in that case, but I don't believe Dulse would appreciate being sent a vial of some other man's sexual emissions. He is... as far as I'm aware, he is not attracted to other men, although I could be wrong."  
  
A subtle shudder went through Gladion's body. "I... don't even want to think about that." He shook his head. "Maybe... direct contact would be better. Just to avoid something like that happening..." His face once again turned bright red, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just said.  
  
"I'll leave it up to the individual's decision." Soliera hummed, then turned to look at the door. "...If you'll excuse me. I'm going to conclude my report here, as there are a few other projects I'd like to continue work on."  
  
"I'll... work on the things you asked for," Gladion said, sounding hesitant. "Right now, I think your... _volunteer_... is more important, so I'll prioritize that..." He cleared his throat. "...Good luck."  
  
The door slid open, and Soliera turned back for just a moment to wave goodbye; then, she stepped out of the president's office, and started off toward her own laboratory. She wasn't sure why Gladion had decided to prioritize searching for a volunteer for her test - in her eyes, it wasn't critically important, and the topic was _very_ sensitive to the people of this world.  
  
Still, if he did find a volunteer, that would help with one of the most interesting conundrums she'd ever had to deal with - and she'd get a taste of the one thing she missed about her own world.  
  


* * *

  
Gladion could _not_ believe that he was in this situation.  
  
Just like with the blood test, no one had been willing to volunteer for Soliera's project. The chief reason for this seemed to be the purpose of this test; one girl in particular was interested at first, but declined once she heard there was a chance someone would come to harm.  
  
No volunteers meant that Gladion had to offer himself for the test - _again_. And this time, it wasn't just blood he would be donating.  
  
So, rather than put it off like his brain wanted him to, the young president marched toward Soliera's laboratory. It was still early in the day, at the tail end of the regular lunch break, and he knew that she would be working; she had a similar work ethic to Dulse, and that meant her breaks were often shorter than those of the other employees.  
  
The biggest difference between them was that Soliera actually bothered to take care of her body. She didn't work herself to illness or exhaustion - she slept normal hours, for one.  
  
When Gladion entered the laboratory, he noticed that Soliera was working with some kind of green-tinted liquid. He glanced at the label attached to one of the vials, and while the lettering was difficult to read, he discerned that it was algae. Why she would be working with algae was beyond him, but he wasn't about to question it - not if it furthered the purpose of the Aether Foundation.  
  
"Excuse me," Gladion stated, as he shut the door behind him. "I'd like to speak with you."  
  
Soliera turned away from the flask she'd been examining. "Ah, Mr. President. What brings you here?"  
  
"...First, I want to know if I'm interrupting an important experiment." Gladion took another look at the vials of green-tinted liquid. "If it's critical, I'll wait until you're finished."  
  
He was just trying to delay the inevitable, really. Showing weakness to others was something he hated doing, and Soliera had already seen him in a vulnerable state; this was _far_ worse than the blood tests, and he was still upset that his subordinates had forced him into this position.  
  
"It can wait," Soliera replied, offering a smile. "I was just checking the culture to make sure it took. It seems to be working quite well thus far."  
  
A wave of dread swept through Gladion; that was _not_ the answer he'd hoped for. In his _infinite wisdom_ , he decided to try and delay the discussion further. "Why are you working with algae?"  
  
"There are many aquatic species who feed off of algae." Soliera sounded unperturbed, as if she hadn't noticed Gladion's discomfort. "I thought I'd test to see if I could produce a faster-growing strain." She paused, her smile growing wider. "I'm named after an alga, too. Though... it isn't the kind you'd see in a small test tube most of the time."  
  
This was something Gladion already knew - her name was quite similar to a variety of seaweed, as were the names of the other two from Ultra Megalopolis. He often wondered why the people from that world chose to name their children after such plants, but he supposed that it wasn't _that_ much different from how he and his sister were named after flowers.  
  
"...Admirable work," Gladion said, after a short pause. "If you succeed, that'll help the Foundation a lot." He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to tell her. "...Now, regarding what I came here for... I couldn't find a volunteer."  
  
Soliera's expression darkened. "For the fluid test?" She shook her head. "...That is most unfortunate. I suppose I will have to abandon it."  
  
"I..." Gladion struggled to continue speaking; as terrifying as this whole situation was, he didn't want to back out and leave one of his most important subordinates hanging. "...I told you I'd volunteer if no one else would. So..."  
  
"...You did say that, but..." Soliera's tone was skeptical. "You seem as though you don't want to do it. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't force you."  
  
She was being considerate, and Gladion was grateful for that fact. However, he had already made up his mind about this; her test would go on, and he would... offer his virginity to her.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more messed up this situation felt.  
  
"Prepare yourself for the test." Gladion steeled himself, and took a step closer to her. "...I won't take no for an answer."  
  
In any other context, that would have sounded _terribly_ wrong, and he knew that - but in this context, _she_ was the one who was truly in control, and he had already consented to it. He was the only person now who could help her continue her research, and given its importance...  
  
"How... _bold_." Soliera was taken aback at first; then, she began to look rather impressed. "Well... I do appreciate your assistance." She stepped over to a nearby sink, and went about washing her hands. "Try to make yourself comfortable... I know that isn't easy for you at the moment, but it would help if you at least tried."  
  
Gladion took a shaky breath, and moved to seat himself in a nearby chair. He wondered why Soliera had so many chairs in her lab; they didn't seem necessary for a single person, as she could just move her seat from place to place for specific tests, and he hadn't heard of her working with anyone else on a regular basis. Perhaps she'd also taken up medical practice on the side - though that was something she should have reported to him.  
  
Regardless, he could save his inquiries for later. Now, there was a more important thing to do, and it involved removing his pants.  
  
By the time Soliera finished washing her hands, Gladion had managed to work both his pants and his underclothes off. He refused to look at her, knowing that his face was probably a spectacular shade of red right now; she still showed occasional interest in the color of his blood, and he half-expected her to just stare at his face or something.  
  
"...Well, this is most intriguing." Soliera made her way over to where Gladion sat, then crouched down to inspect his nether regions - _not_ what he'd anticipated. "The coloration is somewhat different from what I'd expected..." She used her fingers to palpate the shaft, and he winced. "It's difficult to tell in this state, but I'd say it's of average length and width..."  
  
"S-stop staring at it," Gladion muttered, halfhearted. "...It's making me uncomfortable."  
  
"Ah, my apologies." Soliera's tone became soft, and for a moment, he wondered if she wanted to treat this as an intimate act. "May I proceed with the test, then?"  
  
Gladion wasn't sure how Soliera intended to do this, though he'd already marked off one possibility; she seemed more interested in being able to see what she was working with. "...Go ahead," he said, swallowing hard, as he tried to still his trembling hand.  
  
Soliera hummed in response, and then her fingers wrapped around his shaft. She gave him gentle touches, trying to coax out his arousal, and he couldn't help whimpering a little; it felt... _pleasant_ , in a way that didn't help to ease his discomfort at all, but his body responded well to her touch - before long, he was hard, his nerves growing more sensitive to her ministrations.  
  
"How are you going to...?" Gladion looked down, and regretted his decision almost immediately; her nose was less than an inch from his tip, and her gaze was fixed on the veins that ran beneath his sensitive skin. There was no doubt in his mind that she was thinking of the blood that had collected in that region - his pure red blood that so contrasted hers, unique and fascinating to her alien perspective.  
  
Soliera didn't say anything, and instead answered his question in a different way. Still stroking him, she placed her mouth upon the head of his manhood, her lips sliding around the flare as she brushed her tongue against the hole at the tip.  
  
Gladion's brain very nearly overloaded at the sudden influx of sensation. He leaned back in the chair, eyes closing as his body shuddered and he clenched both hands into fists; her mouth felt impossibly warm, the wetness of her saliva providing an excellent lubricant as she used her tongue to stimulate him, her fingers sliding down to massage the base of his shaft instead. This was not what he had anticipated at all, and it took him a moment to recover from the shock - and even then, he couldn't focus anymore, his anxiety replaced by a purely physical satisfaction at this marvelous touch.  
  
The feeling was beyond incredible, and Gladion was sure that Soliera wouldn't have to wait long for her sample; she worked with a level of precision that indicated her experience in this field, her tongue and lips working in tandem to draw out all sorts of wonderful sensations that he hadn't ever dreamed of before. Her free hand rested on his thigh, inactive for the moment-  
  
She caught him off-guard once again, her fingers teasing the weight that hung at his base, and all thoughts of how ludicrous this situation was disappeared as he lost himself to climactic bliss. He braced himself against the chair, mouth hanging open as his hips jerked and he emptied himself into her mouth, each spurt bringing a fresh wave of ecstasy; she licked up his release as it came, drinking it down with practiced ease, and he didn't even bother questioning why that made it feel even better.  
  
When he came back to his senses, Gladion looked down at Soliera, who hadn't moved from her position before him. She looked... _distracted_ , in a way that could only indicate arousal - there was _no way_ he was going to return the favor.  
  
"...If it was harmful, it would likely taste unpleasant." Soliera slowly pulled herself up, the blue flush on her face betraying her physical condition. "Perhaps it would have burned on the way down... though, I suppose we will have to wait and see how I react."  
  
She didn't seem concerned about the results at all. On the one hand, Gladion _wanted_ to be upset; she was a professional, and even if this was an unusual sort of test, she had an obligation to take it seriously. On the other hand, he couldn't blame her for being out of it - if their roles had been reversed, he would likely have been in physical pain from the intensity of his arousal.  
  
"...Is that all?" Gladion demanded, though he didn't feel as aggressive as his tone indicated; he was more embarrassed than anything, humiliated by the fact that he'd ended up enjoying her experiment so much. "Or is there another phase to this?"  
  
"No, that... should be enough for now," Soliera replied, her voice a little uneven. "I may require another sample at a later date, but..." She cleared her throat, and looked away. "...If you're opposed to it, then I will abort the experiment."  
  
Gladion really wasn't sure how to respond to that. He still felt weird about receiving oral from one of his subordinates, and not even someone he was close with; however, he hadn't really _minded_ it, not when she worked with such unbelievable skill-  
  
He diverted his mind from that thought, not wanting to get himself turned on again. He didn't want her getting any more strange ideas.  
  
"...Well... I'm not opposed to it," the young president said, after a moment of deliberation. "It wasn't... a _bad_ experience."  
  
"You... did seem to enjoy it more than I'd anticipated..." The flush on Soliera's face deepened. "...Excuse me. I believe I should... tend to myself now. Could you please leave?" Her voice grew quiet. "Unless... you want to stay, though I doubt that..."  
  
Gladion gave a silent nod, then pulled his clothes back on and vacated the room, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. He tried to force down the mental image of Soliera touching herself, cursing his hormones for causing him to feel this way; one little scientific experiment should _not_ have been enough to spark a sexual interest in this ridiculous alien woman, regardless of the test's nature. If she needed another sample, he would provide it - but that was then, not now.  
  
He took note of the other employees giving him a wide berth as he marched back to his office, hoping that immersing himself in work would help distract him from his new predicament.  
  


* * *

  
Soliera, for her part, wasn't in a much better mental situation than the young president. She locked herself in her lab after he left, and even after she relieved her own tension once, the thoughts never left - his delectable crimson-colored blood pulsing through his veins, the deep flush that rose on his face when she touched him, the adorable noises he'd made during the act, the rich taste of his essence that was unlike anything she'd had back in her own world...  
  
It distracted her from her work, and she ended up getting herself off twice more before she was able to settle herself down enough to focus. She hadn't felt that level of shame in a _long_ time, not since the secret request made by a man and a woman in her own world that had awakened her attraction to the same sex.  
  
This was somehow worse, in Soliera's mind. Gladion was several years younger than her, barely even old enough to be considered an adult; his youth was appealing, in a way, but she'd hoped that whoever volunteered for her test was closer to her own age. Plus, he was her employer, her superior - and though she didn't know the nuances of relationships in this world, she had the feeling that this was the sort that could get her in serious trouble.  
  
...Was she actually developing _feelings_ for the boy?  
  
Either way, she had to keep it professional. She recalled the slight bit of drama between Dulse and Zossie some time ago, with her former teammates dancing around their feelings for each other due to the ingrained teachings of Ultra Megalopolis - or, at the very least, that was the problem on Dulse's end. Soliera didn't want a repeat performance of that, and even less so with _Gladion_ of all people. No matter how interesting that experience had been, it was still just a scientific test and nothing more.  
  
Plus, she had to keep her father's words in mind as well. How would he feel if he learned that she had developed the sort of relationship he detested so much? She had no doubt that he would reject her entirely, and cut off the last connection she had with her family.  
  
At the very least, the test seemed to have been a success. Two days later, Soliera had noticed no ill effects from ingesting Gladion's fluids, and this was a good sign; however, she wanted to test further, recalling one particular medical concern. Even when an individual was exposed to an allergen, the odds were that they wouldn't have any sort of negative reaction after the first exposure, and would only develop an allergic reaction on subsequent exposures.  
  
Getting him to cooperate - and overcoming her own troubles - would be an issue, and she thought that perhaps a head start would help somewhat. She called him down to her laboratory, and hoped that he would respond before she spiraled into madness.  
  
It was at the tail end of the regular lunch break - _again_ \- that Soliera heard her lab's door opening behind her. Even though he was the president, Gladion's manners still left a lot to be desired, and the fact that he had secure access to every electronic door in the facility didn't help any... but this time, she was grateful for the distraction.  
  
"Greetings." Soliera turned away from her project - a continuation of the algae testing from the other day - and waved at her employer, offering a smile. "I see you've come."  
  
Gladion muttered something under his breath, too quiet for her to hear, and then he shut the door behind him and stepped closer to her. "What did you want?"  
  
He seemed a bit more irritable than usual, and Soliera wondered if it was because of the experiment. Some questioning of her fellow employees had earned her the knowledge that he tended to cover up his embarrassment with anger.  
  
"It concerns my testing," Soliera replied, trying to keep her tone even. "It seems as though one test will not be enough. Are you aware of how allergens work?"  
  
"...Allergens?" A bright red flush rose on Gladion's face, but he nodded nonetheless. "First exposure may not always trigger a reaction... so you need... another... sample..."  
  
He trailed off, looking as though he could die from shame. This time, Soliera couldn't blame him - she felt the same, to some extent, and she was sure that she was also blushing a little.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately..." Soliera coughed. "I'm afraid it has to be you. Since you were the... _donor_ for the first test..." She made an effort to keep herself calm; it was getting more difficult by the moment. "However, we don't have to do it today. I simply wanted to inform you of the fact so that you could prepare better."  
  
Gladion made an annoyed noise. "...Right." He fixed his gaze on her, his one visible eye narrowing. "Let's put off the experiment. There's something I want to ask you."  
  
"Very well." Soliera wasn't about to object to his request to put it off; if she was to be completely honest, _she_ didn't want to do it today, either. "What is it, Mr. President?"  
  
She'd hoped that calling him by his title would settle some of the strange feelings that swirled about her thoughts. It did not have the intended effect, to her chagrin, and she felt a little embarrassed by that fact - not that she would express it to him, at least not openly.  
  
"You mentioned that... sex is a freely-discussed topic in your world." A hint of curiosity gleamed in Gladion's eye. "Are your people also... promiscuous?"  
  
"We are," Soliera confirmed for him, nodding once. "It's rare for two individuals to settle into an exclusive relationship. We may have preferred mates, but it ultimately comes down to the genetic quality of an individual." She hung her head. "...This also means that..."  
  
She trailed off, recalling her previous sexual experiences. She had always been aware of her attraction to men, but her attraction to women came as a surprise - a very _unpleasant_ surprise that she had been sure to keep under wraps during her time in that world. The people of this world seemed far more amenable to bisexuality, a fact that had helped encourage her to stay here.  
  
"...You mentioned that the volunteer for your test could be a man or a woman," Gladion pointed out, and he raised an eyebrow. "Even if it... ended up being me, does that mean you're attracted to both?"  
  
Soliera took a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh. "I am... unfortunately." She crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes. "In our world, same-sex attraction is not an issue, so long as the individuals can still contribute to the gene pool. Thanks to science, that is a possibility... however, when it comes to those who experience _both_ types of attraction..."  
  
She paused, took another deep breath, then opened her eyes to look at him. "People such as myself are frowned upon. I have never understood why, but if anyone in Ultra Megalopolis learned of my attraction... I would be outcast at best."  
  
"That's..." Gladion's previous curiosity changed to very visible anger, and he clenched his hands into fists. "That doesn't make any sense! If they have the science to make it work, why would they...!"  
  
Of all the things she'd imagined him doing, Soliera could never have anticipated Gladion defending her sexuality. It was flattering, of course, but it came as a surprise; was he really _that_ accepting of a person?  
  
"...As I said, I have never understood it." A faint smile crossed Soliera's face, and she almost didn't notice it herself. "However, it... brings me joy to know that you do not discriminate such. Thank you..."  
  
"There's no point in discriminating..." Gladion shook his head, and scowled at the floor. "It's completely idiotic. A waste of energy that could be put to better use elsewhere." He took a quick breath, then glanced back up at her. "...I'll make sure that no one here treats you like that."  
  
For once in her life, Soliera was at a complete loss for words. Gladion had an emotional intensity about him that, on occasion, interfered with his role as president of the Aether Foundation; he was nothing like his calm and collected mother, a spitfire that had once worked for a group of uncivilized ruffians, and the fact that he not only didn't discriminate, but actively _rejected_ the idea of discrimination-  
  
She made a mental note to talk with Zossie about this later. These feelings she had developed for Gladion were not normal in the slightest, and she wanted to confirm her suspicions - no matter how terrifying the answer might be.  
  
"...Thank you," Soliera said, after a long silence. "Perhaps... now I can finally be honest with myself... if not in my own world, then at least..." She trailed off, then cleared her throat. "Excuse me. It's inappropriate for me to demonstrate such emotion in a professional setting..."  
  
"Maybe inappropriate, but understandable." Gladion closed his eyes, shaking his head again. "I got emotional too. I won't reprimand you for it." He opened his eyes, his expression neutral; he seemed to have calmed down somewhat. "...I'll come back for the test in three days. Make sure you're prepared for it by then."  
  
Soliera gave a single nod. "That is acceptable... I hope that you are ready then." She offered him a smile. "And if you aren't, we can postpone it... or cancel it altogether."  
  
"I'll be ready then," Gladion stated, though there was a hint of anxiety in his tone. "...I'd rather get it done and over with. If we put it off too long, I might back out."  
  
"...I appreciate your honesty." Soliera's smile widened; he wasn't always like this, so perhaps his behavior now indicated greater trust toward her. "But please don't push yourself. This experiment is hardly critical... I'm simply curious."  
  
"This is for the other two as well." Gladion gave her an odd look, his one visible eye narrowing a bit. "We need to make sure that they can handle fluids from this world's people. If they can't, it doesn't matter what their blood types are."  
  
It was a fair point, and one that Soliera had considered; however, she had discarded the notion as unimportant early on, after seeing how uncomfortable the young president was with these tests. More than anything, she wanted to accommodate him, to help ease some of his discomfort - but his persistence prevented her from doing that at every turn.  
  
"Well... I suppose we can't ask them to join in the test." Soliera resisted the urge to laugh. "...Seeing as they're happily monogamous."  
  
"And causing significant trouble..." An exasperated expression crossed Gladion's face. "I'm only willing to accommodate _cultural differences_ so much. I'll have to start marking them down for public indecency soon."  
  
Soliera hadn't realized that her former teammates were _that_ sexually active - and this time, she couldn't hold back her amusement. "Is that why there's a new dormitory under construction? I was curious as to why it lacked windows..."  
  
"It's for everyone else's sake, as well as their own..." Gladion breathed a long sigh. "...Anyway. Is there anything else you needed?"  
  
"No, that should be everything." Soliera considered the fact that they'd been talking for quite some time now; she'd only called him down to tell him about the test, but they'd ended up discussing several different subjects - some of them terribly unprofessional. "My apologies for keeping you so long."  
  
"...I asked you questions, and you answered them," Gladion pointed out. "Those two aren't as interested in discussing their world, and I was curious." He turned toward the door, stepped over to it, then glanced back. "Thank you for your explanations."  
  
He didn't let her respond, instead leaving the room before she could say anything. For a moment, Soliera wondered how her superior had managed to maintain his rudeness despite his position; the district managers from her own world were all well-mannered and even-tempered, a stark contrast to what she'd seen of this world's authority. The last reasonable leader she'd known was Lusamine, who had turned out to be a _very_ different person on the inside.  
  
Though, now that she thought about it, her own father was not necessarily a reasonable person himself...  
  
Soliera decided not to think too much about it, and instead prepared to start up her next experiment for the day. Her primary project would have to wait, but there were plenty of things she could work on in the meantime.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a reason I decided that Ultra Megalopolis suffers from rampant biphobia. However, I can't remember the reason I cane up with. Oops. (It's probably a dumb reason anyway.)
> 
> I also don't know if it's actually possible to get any sort of reliable genetic testing done through just blood. I'll handwave it as "this world is more technologically advanced than our own".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it can be unexpectedly difficult to keep an important secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for continuing this.

* * *

  
When the day for the test arrived, Gladion found himself emotionally compromised. He awoke in the morning to thoughts of the afternoon's plans, his memory flickering back to what had happened before; his anxiety reached a new all-time high, and yet his body reacted _quite well_ to those mental images of the last experiment. He spent the morning trying to distract himself from those thoughts - but nothing worked, and he ended up lashing out at a few of his more persistent subordinates.  
  
It wasn't a good image for the president of the Aether Foundation, and Gladion began to resent his employees for forcing him into this situation. If even _one_ of them had agreed to the test, he would never have had to deal with any of this, and he wouldn't be imagining what Soliera looked like underneath her uniform-  
  
By the end of the scheduled lunch break, he was on the verge of madness. The others around him noticed his turbulent mood, and gave him a wide berth as he made his way down to the accursed laboratory; the sooner he got this done and over with, the better.  
  
Soliera turned away from her work immediately when Gladion stepped into her lab, and she raised her eyebrow at the sight of him. Dense as she was, she _had_ to have noticed his distress - he was disheveled, feeling as though he hadn't showered in days, and his pants felt incredibly tight, a direct result of the relentless thoughts that had invaded his mind.  
  
"...Greetings, Mr. President." Soliera took a step toward Gladion, and offered him a hesitant smile. "Are you here for the test?"  
  
"I am," Gladion confirmed, speaking through clenched teeth. He didn't want to be here, but it was better than having to put up with those infernal thoughts for the rest of the day - perhaps, at the very least, the test would ease his pain somewhat.  
  
Soliera flinched at Gladion's tone of voice, and then she looked away. "...Are you _absolutely certain_ that you're willing to go through with it?"  
  
"Just... get it over with." Gladion stepped up to one of the assorted chairs in the laboratory, seating himself on it. "...Are you ready?"  
  
"You know you don't need to keep pushing yourself." Soliera folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head. "I'm more than willing to abort the..." She trailed off as her eyes traced lower on his body. " _...Well._ This is certainly an _interesting_ new development."  
  
"And it's all _your_ fault," Gladion muttered, his tone nowhere near as sharp as he'd intended. "I've been thinking about this all day... so the sooner you get it over with, the better."  
  
"...This does raise somewhat of a conundrum." Soliera almost looked amused. "Even if I _were_ to send you off... that looks as though it could be potentially serious if not attended to. And I doubt that you would enjoy doing so by yourself, if your mind is as active as you claim..."  
  
She made her way over to the nearby sink, then began washing her hands. Gladion eyed her as she did so, though he didn't say anything; he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of admitting that she was right, even if only partially. He _would_ enjoy it... on a _physical_ level, the same as this test.  
  
Of course, he was sure that this setup would drive him insane at some point or other if it continued. He hoped that this was the last test she needed to conduct on him.  
  
"I'm... going to try using gloves this time." Soliera's voice was quiet, and Gladion could just barely hear her over the running water. "It may not be as... physically pleasurable. However, I think it may ease your mind somewhat."  
  
As soon as the faucet stopped, Gladion hummed his agreement. It was a logical conclusion, as this was intended to be purely scientific in nature, and he had no reason to believe that her using gloves would bring him any further discomfort. It wasn't like he had any allergies that could cause him problems in a very sensitive place-  
  
He shook off that thought as soon as he could. The _last_ thing he needed was to compromise his own ability to complete this experiment.  
  
"...You might need some lubricant," Gladion suggested, against his better judgment - with how turned on he was, the odds were that she wouldn't, and it was more than a little embarrassing to discuss those sorts of things. "Do you have any that won't interact with the material?"  
  
An attempt at a reassuring smile crossed Soliera's face, and she reached into the well-used box of disposable gloves by the sink, still looking over at him. "If it's necessary, yes. I've actually set some time aside to develop such a product, just in case..." She withdrew a pair of gloves, and slipped one of them on. "...I'm not sure I would have found a use for it outside of this experiment, but I would rather be safe than sorry."  
  
"You could've asked one of the other departments..." Gladion pressed a hand to his face, breathing a sigh. "They need that stuff in the medical department. For... various reasons."  
  
"I'm aware," Soliera said, as she put the other glove on. "However, I had the materials to produce it on hand. There was no need to ask someone else for such a private matter."  
  
Gladion winced as he watched her approach; for some reason, she seemed far more intimidating than she had before, and he wanted to blame it on her bizarre dedication to this project - a stark contrast to her insistence that it wasn't necessary. He wondered if perhaps she'd developed an interest beyond the physical level, some sort of emotional attachment that was definitely _not_ needed in this context. He took a moment to berate himself for ever reassuring her about her sexuality-  
  
"Please expose yourself." Soliera interrupted his thoughts with a pointed request, her gaze fixed on him. He made the mistake of looking back at her, and was frozen in place for a few seconds as he came to the realization that her one visible eye had a bizarre and unnatural appearance to it, her iris matching her skin tone and her pupil the same color as her hair - something that should not have been possible, even in an alien world.  
  
Gladion silently questioned how he'd never noticed that before. Perhaps it was because he hadn't been under such intense scrutiny from her until these tests had started - and he'd never bothered to examine the other two on such a level, though he guessed that their eyes had a similar appearance.  
  
"...Right." The young president acquiesced to her demand before he could think more on how _beautiful_ her eye was; he stood up for just long enough to pull down his pants and underclothes, then sat back down on the chair. The uncomfortable atmosphere of the laboratory had dampened his arousal a small amount, but he was still painfully hard - gloves or no, this test would not be difficult for her.  
  
Once he was seated, Soliera wasted no time in assuming the same position she'd used for the first test. To Gladion's infinite relief, she didn't inspect his genitals this time, though he noticed that she still seemed intrigued; he supposed that she hadn't gotten over the color of his blood yet, and was curious about why it looked so different through the veil of his skin.  
  
"...I wonder if the medical department could use some extra lubricant," Soliera mused, clearly to herself, as she slid the fingers of one hand around his stiff shaft. "It looks as though I may not need it here..."  
  
Gladion shivered at the touch of her gloved fingers; the sensation was _very_ different from the direct skin-on-skin contact she'd given him the last time, and her hands felt a little colder, though he couldn't tell if that was because of the gloves or something else. With how hot he was, the contrast was more noticeable than ever - he'd expected it to dampen his arousal, but it had the opposite effect, sending a delightful twinge through his body as she began to stroke him.  
  
"Are... are you _teasing_ me...?" Gladion attempted to reprimand her, but his words came out strained; his body had been given the promise of relief, and it was near impossible to keep thinking, even with her slow and deliberate pace. "I-I told you to... get this over with..."  
  
Soliera looked up at him for a moment, her expression indecipherable. "I had to test if you were ready first..." She ducked her head down, resting her free hand on his thigh; her thumb rubbed him there, and he couldn't figure out why she'd chosen to do that-  
  
His thoughts cut off when he felt the warm, wet embrace of her mouth on his sensitive flesh. She took more of him in this time, her tongue curling around the head as her lips slid back and forth along his length, spreading her saliva across his skin; he was sure that he made some sort of noise in response, but he couldn't hear himself anymore, his senses drowned out by the overwhelming rush of pleasure. For some reason he couldn't understand, the gloves made her fingers feel even better than last time - she massaged his base, steady and careful, while her other hand continued to trace a slow pattern on his inner thigh.  
  
Gladion tried to rationalize the intensity of the feeling as a physical reaction to the satisfaction of his tension from earlier. It didn't change the fact that Soliera was _far_ too good at this - she must've been quite promiscuous in her own world, her technique developing through countless partners of the male persuasion. She had insinuated something along those lines at one point, though he couldn't think of when or how that had happened; thinking in general was far too difficult right now, and after less than a second of deliberation, he decided to just give in to the incredible treatment she was giving him.  
  
He once again made the mistake of looking at her, and the sight was too much for him to handle; she had her lips halfway down his shaft, and he noticed that she was wearing blue lipstick - he hadn't thought of that before, believing it to be a natural color, but with it smeared all over him now, there was no denying that she wore makeup, and that alone sent a dizzying wave of pure bliss through him. He gripped the sides of the chair, his whole body shuddering as he emptied himself into her mouth, and his eyes slid shut when he felt her _sucking_ him, as though she wanted to get every drop of his release out.  
  
Even in the aftermath, Gladion couldn't move. He sat there, panting, as Soliera removed herself from him; he faintly heard the sound of her pulling off and discarding her gloves, her light footsteps the only other thing that reached his senses. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd never experienced _anything_ this intense outside of her laboratory, and he feared that his body would grow addicted to her touch - it already had, to an extent, but he'd reminded himself before that this was _just an experiment_ and that he would stop being her test subject after it was over.  
  
"Your taste..." Soliera's voice reached Gladion's ears, and he opened his eyes to look at her; she stood by the sink, staring into it as if entranced, and he felt a slight twinge of amusement at that. It was an odd pose, and the only reason he could think of for it was that she intended to wash her mouth out after consuming his seed.  
  
Against his better judgment - he'd been doing that far too often as of late - the young president decided to ask a question that he told himself was purely clinical in nature. "...Was it any different this time?"  
  
Soliera turned around to face him, and he noted that her face was a deeper shade of blue than usual. "I... suppose you could say it was- it was more _enjoyable_ this time..." She paused, and took a short breath. "...I apologize for this, but... may I ask you to remain for some time? I... should be monitored for a reaction..."  
  
"I'm not... really qualified for that," Gladion pointed out, and he breathed a sigh. "But I guess I'm better than no one." He pressed a hand to the side of his head. "...I can call someone over if anything happens..."  
  
On the off-chance that she _did_ suffer an allergic reaction, calling someone in wouldn't be enough; she would need immediate medical attention, and he doubted that anyone in the facility would be able to provide it, least of all him. It was all he could do with the resources that had been given - yet another reason this whole situation made him so uncomfortable.  
  
"I... may have made a mistake in my judgment." Soliera pulled a nearby chair over, and seated herself across from him. "In an attempt to ease your discomfort, I made sure that no one else was around... in this sort of situation, during an experiment that could be hazardous... I allowed my emotions to take first priority." She peered up at him, her distress visible in her exposed eye. "Perhaps you should call someone now..."  
  
Gladion froze at that suggestion. While it _was_ an excellent idea, and one he should have taken her up on, he didn't - the thought of being caught in such a position as this, outside of an actual medical emergency, was too much for his already fragile conscience to handle. After the initial attempts to recruit a volunteer, he hadn't mentioned the test or its results to any of the other employees; he didn't want anyone other than Soliera to know that he'd volunteered for this test, as that fact was embarrassing enough on its own.  
  
"...I'm sorry," he murmured, after a short silence. "I can't... do that right now."  
  
"I understand..." Soliera gave a slow nod, and that familiar smile from before drew itself across her face. "The odds of a reaction are slim... this is more of a precaution than anything..."  
  
Gladion was sure that she'd only said that to reassure him, and he felt himself getting frustrated. Soliera seemed to have little concern for herself when it came to these tests, despite their purpose; he understood that she was of a scientific mind, from a world where that was the single most desirable trait, but that didn't excuse her general carelessness in regards to things that could endanger her. Her health was just as important as that of anyone else, and he didn't want her to use herself as a test subject any longer-  
  
When had he become so _protective_ of her?  
  
"You need to think these things through better." Gladion stood up, his legs shaking; he pulled his pants back up, then moved himself closer to Soliera. "You knew from the start that this test could hurt you - even _kill_ you, and you've been _completely_ unprofessional about it. You're an important member of the Foundation, and your breakthroughs have put most of our other scientists to shame..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "...Don't do anything stupid like this again."  
  
Soliera directed her gaze at the floor in front of her. "...I know. I'm sorry... there's nothing else I can say..." She fell silent, burying her face in her hands - a gesture that looked odd, coming from her.  
  
Gladion immediately felt bad for snapping at her. It was clear that she was emotionally compromised - by what, he had no idea, but he guessed that it had something to do with him. All this time, she had been trying her hardest to make him more comfortable with the tests, even offering to abort the experiment entirely; there was no doubt in his mind that she cared about him in _some_ respect, although the depth of her feelings was still a complete mystery.  
  
As for his own feelings - he didn't want to think about them, if it was at all possible. She was his subordinate, an exceptional scientist who had done a tremendous job for the Aether Foundation, and he appreciated her hard work and dedication. That was all, he told himself, disregarding the nagging feeling at the back of his head that he was lying to himself.  
  
"...How long do I have to stay here?" Gladion asked, in an attempt to change the subject; he returned to his seat, making an effort to relax. "It... doesn't usually take long for an allergic reaction to set in, right?"  
  
Soliera perked up a little, and she removed her face from her hands. "Only a couple minutes at the most. After that..." The blush on her face deepened. "...If I don't react, I... would like to request that you leave me be for some time..."  
  
It was just like last time - she'd enjoyed the act of getting her sample, and needed some sexual relief of her own. An utterly stupid thought crossed Gladion's mind, and he disregarded it as soon as it came; if he felt that it was really _that_ important, he could suggest it to her later, but the idea was so ridiculous that it sent his brain reeling.  
  
After all, there would _never_ be a situation where someone from this world needed a transfusion from someone of the other world... right?  
  
"...Shouldn't you be experiencing some symptoms by now?" Gladion pointed out, still trying to keep his thoughts on track. "Maybe it wouldn't be a full-blown reaction, but..."  
  
"Ah... yes, you're right." Soliera's shame was clear in her tone; it seemed she was so distracted by her predicament that she hadn't been paying attention to her original concern. "I... suppose the fact that I haven't felt any ill effects yet should be a clear indicator... then, I'll have to wait some time to see if there are other issues..."  
  
"I'll get someone down here to monitor you." Gladion fixed his gaze on her, frowning. "...After I leave. I won't tell them what happened, just that there's a health concern. I expect you to keep it private, too." He paused, considering her obvious problem. "They can watch from outside. I'll let them know that you also want to be left alone for a short time."  
  
"As... contradictory as that sounds, it makes sense." Soliera managed a slight smile, and she gave a single nod. "Thank you for your assistance. I'll let you know about the results as soon as possible." She gestured toward the door. "You... should be able to leave now."  
  
At those words, Gladion wasted no time in heeding them; he picked himself up and all but sprinted toward the door, making sure that it locked behind him when he left. Before he got far from the lab, he picked up his communication device and called the medical branch, hoping that there would be someone available for the purpose.  
  
His day was far from over yet, and he still lamented the fact that he'd agreed to this almost inexcusable test; odds were that his mind would be occupied by things he didn't want to think about for a long time after leaving her lab.  
  


* * *

  
It was rather difficult, but Soliera made sure to respect Gladion's request. Several of her colleagues had developed an interest in her experiment, and they hounded her about how it had gone; she ended up lying to them, saying that she'd had to cancel it due to a lack of volunteers, but none of them seemed to accept the excuse.  
  
On the plus side, she hadn't reacted to the second test at all. It was a very important finding, which she made sure to write down in a private file - she didn't want anyone learning about the results until she spoke with the president and confirmed whether or not she could announce her discovery. Part of her suspected that he didn't want to release the information at all, but she wouldn't assume until she heard it from his mouth.  
  
There was one other issue that Soliera was concerned about; the second test had confirmed that she felt _something_ for Gladion, and it left her utterly terrified. Even in this world, her position was not conducive to such a relationship, and there was still the problem of her father - she could _never_ tell him that she'd developed any sort of strong feelings for another, no matter what sort, or she would lose the last remaining connection she had with her family.  
  
After two days of deliberation, Soliera decided to see one of the few people she trusted with this knowledge - Zossie, who was in a relationship of her own and would be able to give some advice on the subject. The odds were that it wouldn't be the advice Soliera was looking for, but in her eyes, something was better than nothing; perhaps the younger visitor's overenthusiastic attitude would help to discourage her.  
  
The biggest positive about this decision was the fact that Zossie took frequent breaks. No one could deny that she was a hard worker, but her schedule was inconsistent at best; she could often be seen lounging in the conservatory or at the docks during the day, chatting up a storm with anyone who happened to be there. This time, it took a bit of searching - but Soliera eventually found Zossie watching the ocean at the far edge of the main platform, alone for once. It was a _perfect_ opportunity.  
  
"Greetings, Zossie." Soliera addressed her younger companion, stepping up to the side of the platform. "May I speak with you?"  
  
As if startled, Zossie jumped up and turned to face Soliera; a trademark smile appeared on her face. "Oh, Soliera! Long time no talk!" She leaned against the railing, casual as ever. "What's up?"  
  
"Well..." Soliera took a quick breath, and made an effort to look at Zossie. "It concerns... the experiment I've been working on lately. You may have heard already, but I wanted to test the compatibility of bodily fluids between the people of our world and-"  
  
"Oh, you and the president." Zossie cut her off, and a peculiar expression crossed her face. "...That seems like it could be pretty difficult... I mean, he _is_ your boss."  
  
Soliera stared at Zossie, slack-jawed, for several seconds; the way she'd said that made it sound like the results of the experiment were common knowledge. Despite the effort that both participants had put in, it seemed that some of the information had already leaked-  
  
"How did you know about this?" Soliera demanded, feeling a surge of frustration. "...And who told you?"  
  
Zossie clucked her tongue, shaking her head. "You _really_ need to get out of that lab more often, Soliera." She gave a shrug. "Basically everyone at the facility knows he was your volunteer. It's not really a secret."  
  
"What..." Soliera grimaced, her hands clenching into fists. "...The president didn't want that information getting out... how in the world did they...?"  
  
"Hey, don't ask me," Zossie insisted, putting her hands up. "I'm not the one who figured it out. I just heard from someone else." She took a step back, though a hint of curiosity shone in her eyes. "...So, do you still want advice?"  
  
"...I must report this to the president." Soliera attempted to calm herself, her thoughts returning to her original request; at the very least, if Zossie already knew, it saved the trouble of an in-depth explanation. "As for... my concerns. Yes, I suppose... although I would like to make one thing clear first. We are not in any sort of relationship - he was only my volunteer for the experiment."  
  
"And I can already tell you're interested in him," Zossie noted, grinning. "Which is why you came to see me... right?"  
  
Soliera breathed a long sigh, then gave a slow nod; she hated to admit it, but Zossie did have a knack for seeing through people. "...I suppose you could say I'm interested in him, on a level that is definitely not scientific. I hope that the issues with this are obvious."  
  
"Well, yeah, there's a pretty big issue." Zossie hummed, pausing for a moment; when she spoke up again, her tone was even more excited than before. "But on the other hand... if you talk it through with him, I'm sure you can figure something out! The president may act all spiky and huffy, but he's really a nice guy on the inside!"  
  
"That... isn't my only concern," Soliera stated, shaking her head - a bit more violently than she'd intended. "Yes, there is the issue of the difference in position between him and I... however, there is also the issue of his feelings, which I am yet uncertain of, and also..."  
  
She trailed off, hoping that Zossie would understand her unspoken sentiment. The biggest issue of them all had remained in Ultra Megalopolis, taking charge of an entire city district.  
  
"...Wait, you're _still_ worried about what your dad will think?" Zossie raised an eyebrow, looking utterly baffled. "Didn't you choose to move here? You don't have to listen to him anymore, y'know. And if you really don't wanna mess up your relationship with him... just don't tell him! No one's gonna slip that info if they know what's good for 'em."  
  
It was a tempting prospect, but Soliera felt uncertain about the idea of being dishonest with her father. The last time she'd done that, he hadn't spoken to her for weeks, and she ended up begging him for forgiveness; that had been a trivial subject, and she didn't want to think of what would happen if he caught her lying about something as monumental as this.  
  
"That isn't something I can place my faith in," Soliera insisted. "If the information about the volunteer for my experiment is already common knowledge... it would be made known to him, one way or another. Besides... I would prefer not to omit details when dealing with my father."  
  
"You... are _really_ boring." Zossie pouted, a behavioral reminder that she was still young - about the same age as the president. "Saying no to a guy you're interested in just 'cuz you're worried about what your dad will think... seriously, Soliera. I meant what I said about you living on your own now. He shouldn't have any control over you."  
  
Soliera shook her head; in retrospect, it wasn't surprising that Zossie didn't understand. "...You don't know what it's like to have a family. I don't want to lose the family I do have. I apologize, but this is something we will have to disagree on."  
  
For a brief moment, a crestfallen look flashed across Zossie's face - perhaps the subject of her own family was too harsh a thing to mention. "...Yeah, I don't really understand," she admitted, looking away. "Sorry for pushing you like that... I just- well, I want you to be happy. If there's a guy you're interested in, then you should at least let him know... right?"  
  
"And this brings us back to the first issue," Soliera muttered under her breath; then, she fixed her gaze on Zossie, frowning. "President Gladion is not Dulse. He is a good leader, yes, but also a strict one... I have no doubt that I will be forced to leave the Aether Foundation if I step out of line. If that were to happen, I would have no choice but to return to our world... there are few other places that would employ me in this world."  
  
"Well... okay, you have a point." Zossie looked outright dejected now; she was normally too enthusiastic about everything, and to see her so upset was rare indeed. "I'm... not really sure what to tell you, then. I mean, I still want you to try, but... if you really think that'll just cause more problems, then maybe you're better off not doing it?"  
  
"...I'll try to think of a solution on my own." Soliera turned away, not wanting to see that abnormal expression on Zossie's face. "I... apologize for bringing this up." She paused, recalling something that she _could_ relay to her former teammate. "...By the way, the experiment was a success. There should be no compatibility issues."  
  
"There's that, I guess..." Zossie still sounded upset; unusual as it was for her to get into this state of mind in the first place, it was even more unusual for her to remain in it for any length of time. "...Too bad it had to come at a cost..."  
  
Soliera winced, feeling more than a little uncomfortable; she knew it was her fault that Zossie was like this. "...I suppose I'll speak with you later, then. I apologize again for my troublesome behavior."  
  
She waited for a response, but received none; after a short silence, the older visitor left, her thoughts filled with what she'd said to her companion. It had been a grave mistake to mention the difference in their family situation - as with most people in Ultra Megalopolis, Zossie had never even had the opportunity to know her family, living alone from a young age. In that respect, Soliera was the odd one out, and comparing their history was unfair in a multitude of ways.  
  
She was sure that, protective as he was, Dulse would send her a few scathing words later on. For the time being, Soliera chose not to worry about that, and instead considered her problem with the president as she made her way over to his office - she had a report to make, regardless of what happened between them from that point on.  
  


* * *

  
As Gladion waited in his office for the troublesome alien woman he had somehow become involved with, his thoughts turned again to what he had considered during their last experiment. He couldn't deny that, on an emotional level, their exchanges weren't fair; she had gotten him off twice, and he had left her to tend to herself afterward. It didn't sit right with him, and he had tried to force that feeling down.  
  
This experiment wasn't about _fairness._ It was about ensuring compatibility between the people of two different worlds, so that those who came to live in this world had nothing to fear from a medical standpoint. In that regard, the experiment had been a resounding success - and he had plans to notify the other two in private, once he was sure that the information wouldn't spread.  
  
Still, he couldn't shake that single thought. There were people from this world who visited Ultra Megalopolis on occasion - and what would happen if one of them was severely injured while in the other world? As he'd never been there himself, Gladion had no idea what their technology was like, only hearing bits and pieces from the three who worked under his employ.  
  
It would have been a viable reason, except he knew that it was just his mind trying to justify his desire to do filthy things to Soliera. No matter what she'd already done to him, he _wasn't_ going to give in to that temptation-  
  
The office door slid open, and the blue-skinned woman in question made her way inside. Gladion's attention snapped over to her, his eyes narrowing as he watched her approach him.  
  
"...Soliera," he addressed her, with a little more bite than he'd intended. If she questioned his irritation, he would explain that he was more stressed out than usual today.  
  
"Greetings, President Gladion." A thin smile crossed Soliera's face - it looked somewhat forced. "You must already be aware of the results... considering the fact that I'm here and well, but I would still like to give a proper report. It seems as though I have not reacted in any fashion to the consumption of bodily fluids from a person of this world."  
  
It _was_ obvious, but Gladion still felt a slight sense of relief at the confirmation. "...Thank you. I'll notify the other two as soon as I get a chance."  
  
"Regarding that... there has been an unfortunate complication." The smile disappeared from Soliera's face, and she just looked uncomfortable now. "I spoke with Zossie, and... she revealed to me that somehow, the information we'd tried to keep secret has already spread throughout the facility. She was not the one who discovered it - she heard from another."  
  
For a brief moment, Gladion felt as though he was going to be sick. The reason he'd wanted to keep that information private was because of his own pride, as well as the knowledge of how his employees would react to such a discovery; he knew that it wasn't Soliera's fault, as she'd done everything she could to keep the secret - and it wasn't Zossie's fault either, if she hadn't uncovered it herself.  
  
That queasy feeling soon turned to anger. There had to have been _someone_ in the facility who had found out and spread the information, and he was determined to find out who - and issue the appropriate punishment, though there was nothing to be done for all the other people who'd found out. Perhaps a few threats would make them keep their mouths shut...  
  
"...I'm putting the facility on lockdown." Gladion took a quick breath, and he turned back to his desk. "No one will be allowed in or out of Aether Paradise until I find out who did this... and expel them. _Permanently._ " A few typed letters on his computer later, and the order was given - the sirens were roused, and his office was bathed in a most interesting shade of red.  
  
"That measure seems a little... extreme," Soliera observed, though she did not say anything further; she stepped closer, and placed a tentative hand on her superior's shoulder. The touch reminded him of what he had been thinking before, how he wished to find some way to return the favor for what she had done-  
  
"It's _necessary._ " Gladion swiveled his chair around, coming to face her. "I wanted this information to remain _private._ Those who found it and those who spread it... _have defied me._ There's only _one_ answer to such insubordination."  
  
"I... will not question your decision, Mr. President." Soliera's voice grew quiet, and he wondered for a moment if he had frightened her. "If you wish, I will join in your search for those responsible. It is... not my forte, but..."  
  
"...It'll take some time for the lockdown to go into full effect," Gladion informed her, and then he shook his head. "There's... something I wanted to suggest to you, so please remain here for a while longer."  
  
"I see..." Soliera glanced around the room, and her eyes fixated on one of the ceiling lights - away from him. "What is your... suggestion?"  
  
"The... experiment we performed only went one way." Gladion cleared his throat; he was already regretting letting himself say this, but he couldn't back down now. "I would like to continue the test... to see how... I react..."  
  
He was grateful that the lights in his office had changed color - perhaps they would conceal the blush that had risen on his face. Already, his mind was alight with unspeakable thoughts; his request had reawakened the bizarre desire he felt for her, and he was sure that he would spend some time after this secluded in his room, working off his hormones.  
  
"That is... a viable concern, yes." Unlike his own blush, Soliera's was not so easy to hide in the crimson-shaded light; the color of her face was a most interesting sight. "Then... consider the experiment extended. Once we have sorted out the issue with your... _troublesome_ subordinates, we can continue in my laboratory."  
  
More than the suggestion itself, Gladion hated the fact that Soliera had agreed to it so easily. He had hoped that she would at least raise some concern about the necessity of the test, or shown some discomfort beyond her obvious embarrassment; instead, she had claimed that it was somehow just as important as the original experiment, and that made his blood boil.  
  
Still, he had no right to reprimand her for agreeing to a test he'd recommended himself. This was on him - the only person he could scold for it was himself.  
  
"...Dismissed," Gladion muttered, after a too-long pause. "If you want to help with the search, I'll give you permission... and if you find anything, report to me immediately."  
  
Soliera turned back to him, and gave a quick nod. "Yes, sir." She started off toward the door, though she glanced back once before she left, and Gladion noticed a conflicted expression on her face - where that had come from, he didn't have the faintest clue, though the nagging voice in the back of his mind tried to tell him that it was because of how she felt about him.  
  
The reminder of her increasingly obvious feelings made him even angrier with himself - the experiment he'd suggested would only fuel those feelings further, and perhaps instill some in him as well.  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said it a couple times already, but I'd still like to emphasize that *this is not a slow burn*. Feelings will be revealed sooner rather than later... and, if the fic continues, expect it to get kinky fast after that.


End file.
